1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oilfield downhole operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and related methods for expanding one or more sections of a wellbore tubular such as a tubular using a resonant swaging mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those of skill in the art, expandable tubulars have been known to the oilfield art. Many methods have been used to expand tubulars in the borehole. One conventional prior art method employs a swaging device. Swaging devices generally comprise a conical or frustoconical hardened member having an outside diameter as large as possible while being passable through the wellbore casing or the open hole. This swage is urged to travel through a tubular whereby the tubular or junction is reformed into an operational position.
One of the problems encountered in swaging any tubular in a wellbore is the high frictional resistance that results from the contact between the swage and the contacted surface. Often, the cross-sectional shape of the pipe is elliptical and not round. Swaging such a cross-sectional shape generates extremely high contact forces, which can cause galling and tearing of either or both of the swage and the pipe, which can in turn increase the force required to push the swage through the tubular.
A proposed solution of the above-described problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,777, which teaches a self-lubricating swage. The described swage expands tubulars and includes a primary swaging tool supported on a mandrel. In one version, the mandrel has a lubricious capacity. In another version, the primary swaging tool is supported on a mandrel and a nose swage member is supported on an end of the mandrel. The nose swage member is fabricated of, is coated with or otherwise includes and applies a lubricious material that smears onto a surface coming into contact with the nose swage member. The smearing of the lubricious material is described as facilitating the sliding of the swaging member as it contacts the inner walls of the tubular.
While lubrication has in some aspects facilitated the swaging process, there remains a persistent need for devices and methods that more efficiently perform swaging operations. The present invention addresses these and other needs of the prior art.